


You're a Little Much for Me (You're a Liability)

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers for December 4th stream, Tubbo is mentioned (Ofc he is), i'm very sad, so i'm doing something abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: It felt like a broken record looping in his head.ORI died 1 too many times in Minecraft, lost all my XP, and decided to take my anger out (/hj)
Relationships: Philza & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Philza, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 3
Kudos: 227





	You're a Little Much for Me (You're a Liability)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Liability by Lorde 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

It felt like a broken record looping in his head.

“Tommy, you are hereby exiled. It’s how it has to be. You’re a liability.”

Over,

and over, 

and over. 

Tommy sat laying down on the cold grass of the campsite, looking up at the shimmering stars glittered across the sky (h̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶T̶u̶b̶b̶o̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t…). Ghostbur sat next to the Prime Log not that far away, quietly strumming his guitar. Today had, perhaps, been the worst day Tommy had ever experienced in his 16 years of living. Tubbo, his best friend… had exiled him… from the very country that they’d built from the ground up. Not only that, but he’d been exiled from the lands of the SMP entirely, forced out into the wilderness alongside Ghostbur (Who, thank Prime, came on his own volition). 

There were no more silly chats with Ranboo.

No more of Niki’s baked goods.

N̶o̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶u̶b̶b̶o. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur's voice rang out to him from where he sat, slowly, he turned his head to look at his brother, “Are you okay?” 

“I..” Tommy started, readying himself to lie to his brother (he just simply doesn’t understand these things now..), “...I could be better, Bur.” 

“What can I do to help?” Wilbur scooted towards his brother, “Would you like me to call Phil?” Tommy thought on this. He needed his dad. He nodded and turned away from Wilbur, lying on his other side. 

Soon enough, the door opened, revealing Phil. 

“Wil? You called? What are you doing all the way o-” His eyes fell on Tommy who was on the floor, tears streaming down his face, “-Tommy?” 

“Phil..?” He lifted his head slightly, looking up at his dad, “Tubbo.. He-” Again, Tommy broke, tired of trying to keep himself together. 

“Toms, hey,” Phil sat in front of his son, helping him sit up and letting him hug him, “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

“He exiled me, dad,” Tommy sobbed, “I can’t go back to L’Manburg.” 

“Tubbo.. Did what?” Phil breathed out. He looked to Ghostbur who nodded in confirmation, “Oh, Tommy…” 

Tommy hiccuped, still holding onto Phil, though his tears had slowed, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Hey, we’ll get there,” Phil replied, rubbing circles on his back, “Just one thing at a time, alright, Toms?”

“Yeah..” Tommy mumbled. Everything seemed so impossible right now. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Phil let Tommy go, “I’ll stay here with you and Ghostbur.. For as long as you want me to, yeah?”

“Yeah.. that would help..” Tommy rubbed his eyes.

“Tomorrow, I’ll talk to Techno and we’ll try to get his help,” Phil said.

“He’s already been here,” Tommy replied, “He wasn’t very helpful.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Phil replied, lying down next to his son, “Let's try to get some sleep for now, yeah?” 

“Okay..” Tommy mumbled, “Thank you, dad.”

“Of course, Tommy, anytime.” He smiled at him.

Tommy slept well for the night (at least as well as he possibly could).


End file.
